Code Geass: Olympus
by wilji1090
Summary: A decision can often have far reaching consequences. When Benjamin Franklin rejected the Duke of Britannia's offer, he had no way of knowing the events he would set into motion. Now in the year of 2017 a.t.b. the United States of America and the Holy Britannian Empire are gearing up for war with one another. Meanwhile Prince Lelouch gears up to handle the terrorist known as Zero...
1. Decisions and Consequences

**Chapter 01: Choice and Consequence**

 _"July 4, 1831 of the Imperial Calender, Washington's Rebellion, everyone loves to impress upon the world how important that year was for Britannia. Frankly, it was a deserved defeat. The Britannian Empire–The old Britannia had tried to do through backroom dealings what they could not do through right of conquest. The failure to prevent the thirteen colonies from declaring their independence was the first thing to expose how rotten the Britannian Empire of Old had become. The second thing involved the enormous infighting that destroyed any sense of cohesion among the Imperial Navy. Vice Admiral Nelson's death at Cape Trafalgar had proven to be one of the worst things that had ever befallen Britannia. For his part, Napoleon Bonaparte jumped eagerly when the opportunity presented itself. The Humiliation of Edinburgh was Britannia's second deserved defeat. Thankfully, we are a capable lot and have learned quite well from our past defeats." – Oswald Mosley, Britannian Minister of War, December 7, 1996 a.t.b._

 _"What no one will tell you is that the Britannian propaganda machine has only half of it right. While yes, Britannians were outraged that the colonies didn't want to contribute to the well being of their empire (by way of paying taxes). It certainly wasn't an unreasonable demand. Emperor Henry tu Britannia sought to create uniformity in the tax code to bring the colonies' taxes in line with the homeland. Yet, it had astounded him that the Continental Congress had sent him a copy of the Declaration of_ Independence _. Perhaps the greatest tragedy here is that the Emperor himself was of the same mindset as the Continental Congress. Desiring reform and trying to rule through enlightenment. Yet, American propaganda regards him as an unyielding tyrant. Frankly, if they were fighting Emperor Charles zi Britannia, the Americans would yearn for the days of Emperor Henry." – Joseph Goebbels, President of the European Union, September 11, 2015 a.t.b._

* * *

 **Home of Benjamin Franklin  
** **Philadelphia, Pennsylvania  
** **September 27, 1831 a.t.b.**

Benjamin Franklin was quietly going over the materials he had packed for his voyage to Paris. The United States of America, a nation not recognized internationally, had come into being. The significance of a successful rebellion would send a tremendous message to the European powers. That people could decide for themselves how to be governed. He looked up at the blue flag gracing his home, a blue flag with a cross of red, white, and gold and a lion and serpent intertwined upon a crowned shield and shook his head. The Britannian Empire was a colossal power in the modern world. Its navy remained unchallenged at sea and her armies remained vast and disciplined. Oh the Britannian tabloids loved to detail just how much more disciplined their regulars were over the various militias or even the Continental Congress itself. To an extent this was true. Many European powers whether it was the Spanish, the Dutch, or the French had wanted an excuse to blacken Britannia's eyes so to speak. That was where many of the Continental Congress' delegation came in, the mission was simple: Secure an alliance with the French to acquire reinforcements and supplies.

King Louis XVI of France had seen potential in the Continental Congress when he had sent the Marquis de Lafayette to assist General Washington and his men. While news had been rather scarce, the faith in the Continentals had been on the ascendancy due to success in taking Fort Ticonderoga one year prior. Franklin could only smirk at the implications of Major General Benedict Arnold's success. It remained a profound testament that General Washington sought to formally recognize Arnold's accomplishments in light of the death of Major General Horatio Gates. Arnold had stepped up to take command of a desperate situation and while he was forced to withdraw from Quebec, he was lauded for his valor in taking and holding the fort. Yet, this success was not enough for the French King to commit more than his token support to the Continental Congress. Either diplomacy was needed or they needed a major victory to secure such a boon.

A knock on the door perplexed Franklin as he began quietly placing his documents within carefully placed books. He then walked over to his door and opened it. Nothing could have prepared him for the person that stood before him, Edward Finlay, the Duke of Britannia. Franklin swallowed hard, "Lord Finlay, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" He asked cautiously.

Finlay smiled grimly, "Business I'm afraid," He looked at his guards, "Wait outside. What I have to say, is for Mister Franklin's ears only." When the door was shut, Finlay merely stepped over to a table, "Please, let us sit and discuss some rather unpleasant business."

Franklin sat down looking at Duke Finlay with a sense of apprehension, "What kind of… unpleasant business is it you wished to discuss?" He asked warily. He poured the Duke and himself each a cup of tea. Surely it wasn't…

"It's been noted by many back home that the Continental Congress has appointed numerous delegates to seek the assistance of the French King." Finlay began, sipping the tea, "Ah. Excellent brew, Mister Franklin." Finlay smiled. To Franklin's credit, he was remarkably calm save for a slight hesitation, "His Imperial Majesty wishes for that to simply… not happen."

Franklin kept his features schooled, "Obvious reasons aside, assuming that I know anything, what would the point of delaying or simply ceasing any delegation to King Louis of France be, exactly? We're not exactly favored by His Imperial Majesty because we raised the banner of rebellion."

Finlay chuckled, "But that's where you're wrong. Emperor Henry wishes only for commerce with the colonies. We would wish to put this unfortunate business to rest so that we may focus on the jackals in Europe that seek to take advantage of this chaos." Franklin nodded, though he looked skeptical, "His Majesty is fully prepared to offer a reward as well," The bespectacled man's eyes widened at that, "We would name the delegation with titles of nobility. The head of the delegation in particular would be granted the title of Earl of Warwick."

"And the Continental Congress…?" Franklin asked slowly. He couldn't very well comprehend why the Emperor was being so magnanimous all of a sudden.

"I'm afraid that their fates are sealed." Finlay admitted, "It's one thing to make grievances against the Crown, it's another entirely to raise the banner of rebellion."

There was the catch. Nobility appealed to Franklin in some aspects, lands and titles were everything even among the Continental Congress, those who held land were considered to be of greater importance than others. Was it worth it though to betray everything that he stood for? Everything he believed? The portly scientist's frown preceded the uncomfortable silence that had befallen the room. He looked to the Duke of Britannia and sighed, "I assume that the offer has a time limit…?"

Finlay's nod did little to fill Franklin's heart with hope, "A fortnight's time." He smiled, "If it interests anyone, all that they would have to do is meet me at my estate in Newark. Should they not meet with me, then I will simply take that as a no and His Majesty's mercy shall be revoked. The delegation's fate would be the same as the Continental Congress and the officers of the Continental Army."

Duke Finlay stood up ignoring the lack of decorum on Franklin's part. The man was stunned; clearly he needed to gather his thoughts. The Duke of Britannia merely smirked as he stepped out into the crisp air, "My Lord…" One of his guards began, "…Why didn't we just arrest him on the spot?"

Finlay sighed, "It's not as though the thought had occurred to me; however, His Majesty wishes to extend the hand of mercy to those he can spare." He explained, "To quote the Roman Emperor Claudius, _'Wars, both civil and foreign, I undertook throughout the world, on sea and land, and when victorious I spared all citizens who sued for pardon. The foreign nations which could with safety be pardoned I preferred to save rather than to destroy.'_ " The confusion on the soldier's face caused him some degree of agitation, "His Majesty, and I, believe that it is better to catch flies with honey than vinegar. When Claudius came to finish what Caesar could not, when he brought King Caratacus under the banner of the Roman Empire, he did not break the Britannian Kingdom into smaller entities, instead he chose to retain Eowyn's Kingdom whole."

"So in doing this, we hope to bring this rebellion to a quick end?"

"That is precisely the case, Captain."

"Do you think he'll take the offer?"

Finlay shrugged, "It makes no difference if he does or does not. The French would have no real gain from helping the Continentals." With that, Finlay and his guards marched out into the night.

* * *

Inside of Franklin's home, the portly scientist quietly got up and grabbed himself a bottle of brandy. He eschewed a glass for the bottle itself as he brought to the liquid to his lips. The warming feeling did very little to actually warm him. At first, Benjamin Franklin was calm; however, his hand was shaking as his calm features slowly began to twist and contort into that of rage. The bottle was flung against a wall while he breathed heavily, red coloring his face. Removing his bifocals, he placed his head in his hands and gave a shuddering sigh. Silence passed within the room, save for the faint ticking of his pocket watch.

' _It's truly a tempting offer. To the Britannian Court I would be known as the man who struck the death blow to_ Washington's Rebellion, _my comrades here in the New World would vilify me as a traitor and likely to try to tar and feather me. Earl of Warwick… that is an impressive title… the prestige might sway the nobles back home perhaps even recant some of their mockery of me.'_ He thought bitterly, _'Such an offer… an especially mad man would thumb his nose to. I have no doubt that the General and his fortune telling ways have made him aware of Duke Finlay's offer. I'm not even sure if the General is still going to trust me if he already knows the outcome.'_

Franklin looked at the shattered glass mourning the loss of otherwise excellent brandy due to his outburst. He sipped the tea and thought on the offer. He could only snort in amusement, the stuffed coats in Britannia wanted so desperately to defeat Washington that they would turn to a man that they had ridiculed and mocked for trying to peacefully resolve tensions between the Homeland and the colonies. It flew in the face of everything that Britannia stood for that they would offer him anything having known his outspoken grievances with the Imperial Senate. He clenched his fist tightly, ' _No… I'm not going to go to Newark. Tempting though the offer is… I gain nothing of value.'_ His resolve seemed to find its second wind, _'I will hang with my countrymen should this war fail us. I will hang with them before I condemn my country to death._ '

* * *

 **Royal Palace of Buckingham  
** **Imperial City of London, Britannia  
** **October 10** **th** **, 1838 a.t.b.**

Emperor Henry tu Britannia's frown was particularly prominent as he strode into his throne room. His aide bellowed loudly before the court, "All hail His Imperial Majesty, Henry tu Britannia, by the Grace of God of the Britannian Empire, Sovereign Head of the Dominion, Defender of the Faith, to all Lords Spiritual and Temporal and all his subjects!" The man exclaimed, "Sire, we have brought before the Courts today, the Duke of Britannia Edward Finlay."

Henry nodded as he sat upon his throne, "Send him in." He commanded. Court had fallen silent as the Britannian Emperor drummed his fingers along the arm rest. He had wondered why things had gone so horribly for Britannia. Then again it was his fault for agitating the issues that prompted rebellion. The useless sycophants and bootlickers before him would never dare to publicly admit it however. The 1820 Stamp Decree had enforced uniform taxation on the colonies bringing them in line with Britannia itself. It angered him knowing that the colonials– No… Americans had objected to the taxation. It was common sense; give back to the nation that nurtured and protected them. Still, he was sympathetic to their wishes and desperately wished for peace. Britannian tabloids had often praised General George Washington for his valor in the rebellion, and even his discipline in retreat. It amused the Emperor tremendously when the press began to praise the character and actions of General Washington. The man wasn't a genius on the levels of the late General Cornwallis, but the man had tremendous capabilities. Some even argued that he could see into the future. A claim mostly dismissed by the Imperial Navy and the Emperor himself.

Duke Finlay was escorted into the throne room where he promptly fell to one knee and lowered his head, "Hail Your Majesty!" He declared.

"I assume that you're quite aware of the circumstances in which I have summoned you?" Henry asked simply, "You may rise."

Finlay stood up and looked to his emperor, "It would be with regards to Mister Franklin's rejection of your offer, your Eminence." He stated carefully, he noticed the look of indifference upon the emperor's face, "I must accept full responsibility for my failure to properly convince Franklin."

Henry snorted, "You would take blame for the actions of another man…?" He asked with a faint smirk, "I do not hold you accountable for Franklin's actions. My question would be why did you not seek to persuade others in the delegation?"

Finlay swallowed hard, "I… did not consider it an option that you would have supported, your Majesty." The Emperor's eyes narrowed causing the Duke of Britannia to feel positively small.

"Of course I would have considered it an option." Henry stated in an even tone that radiated with a hint of danger. The Emperor examined his fingernails while letting the court hang on a thread. It wasn't a secret that the emperors and empresses past had a flair for the dramatic. He resisted the urge to smirk at Finlay's ever so slight fidgeting. "You should relax, Duke Finlay." The man in questioned looked at Henry in confusion, "I had not made it clear to you and thus fault lies with me."

Confusion found itself sweeping throughout the Imperial Court. The Emperor admitting fault was virtually unheard of in Britannia's history whether from Eowyn all the way to Empress Elizbeth II's campaign against Oliver Cromwell and the Levellers in the Britannian Civil War. Emperor Henry tu Britannia merely chuckled, "You're confused, I take it?" He asked.

"Forgive the impertinence, your Eminence… I had been under the impression that I was to be stripped of my titles…" Finlay frowned.

Henry only laughed, "Perhaps that would have been your fate had my orders been clearer." The Emperor explained, "As it stands? Would it be considered justice to punish you for the failure that lies with me?" Henry smirked, "Of course not."

Looks of outrage were making their way throughout the courts. Henry's own glare quickly tore that away as he stood up, "I, Henry tu Britannia, by the Grace of God of the Britannian Empire, Sovereign Head of the Dominion, Defender of the Faith, to all Lords and Temporal and all my subjects, uphold all titles of nobility and estates to Edward Finlay, the Duke of Britannia."

Finlay blinked in surprise, "W-why…?" He asked forgetting decorum.

"It doesn't matter. You served your orders to the letter. As I have said, I will not punish you for the actions of another man." Henry stated in a bored manner, "Just accept what I have given you and we shall put this unpleasant business behind us."

"As you command, Your Majesty." Finlay bowed and walked from the throne room.

It seemed that the Emperor's clemency was only taken at face value. Finlay recognized it for what it was; his family would live in disgrace in spite of their nobility. It would have been far better for the Emperor to have ordered his death or at the very least strip him of his titles and lands. Yet… Finlay would work to salvage his reputation. He would earn back his reputation if it killed him. Still, one treasonous thought did make its way into his head, ' _Perhaps the colonials… no… the Americans have the right of it._ ' He shook his head to try and banish that particular thought from his head.

* * *

Henry sat in his private chambers overlooking a map of the European continent. Something was going to have to be done with regards to the increasing instability in France. If he could not bend the New World to his will, then perhaps the Old World would suffice as just compensation. A knock on his door alerted him to the presence of someone, "Enter." He barked.

The door opened revealing his raven haired, eldest daughter, Elizabeth. She smiled warmly at her father, "Court was tiresome?" She asked.

"As it always is…" Henry looked positively hollow, "Nobles looking upon me as if I have grown a second head due to my pardoning Duke Finlay's failures." He frowned, "The United States is a most curious nation I find."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "How so?" Some would have said Princess Elizabeth was perhaps too iron-fisted; however, the young woman did have an excellent mind when it came to administration and even some military matters. As such, Elizabeth clung to every word her father said with regards to politics.

"When Empress Elizabeth II dictated that Oliver Cromwell be put to death due to the assassination of Emperor Edward, it was thought that Cromwell's parliamentarian views would be crushed in their entirety." Henry explained sitting down on a rather lavish chair. "What many don't understand is that Cromwell did not approve of the Emperor's death. More radical elements in his faction saw to Edward's death. Cromwell hung the assassins, yet that did nothing to appease the Empress who was vengeful over her brother's death."

Elizabeth nodded, "But I fail to see how this relates to the United States…"

Henry frowned, "It has everything to do with the Americans. Their defiance of Britannia has set something into motion that will see France descend into chaos. It may not look it now, but there's a quiet dissatisfaction within Louis' court because of the expenditures involved in helping the Continental Congress." Henry was breathing laboriously which caused his daughter some concern.

"Father…?"

"It's nothing…" He muttered as he stood up and walked over to his map, "Everything's changed now… and I fear for Britannia. I fear…" He trailed off as his vision became blurry and his world turned black. The last thing he heard was the horrified shriek of his daughter.

* * *

 **Presidential Mansion  
** **Philadelphia, Pennsylvania  
** **December 15, 1848 a.t.b.**

President George Washington sat in his office of the temporary capital of the United States of America. He observed the American flag waving in the evening breeze and an immeasurable amount of pride could only fill his aging body. The deep blue flag bore on its left a white and red stripe, after that was an arrangement of thirteen stars with a larger golden star in the center, and completing the design was three white and red horizontal bars split apart and spreading to just before the stars themselves. It was a little ostentatious; however, it was a preferable design to anything even remotely connected to Britannia. He smiled as he glanced up over his glasses at the two men that had practically helped save the American Revolution, Secretary of the Treasury Alexander Hamilton and the Secretary of War Benedict Arnold. To their left was a woman with striking lime green hair sitting on a window sill watching the outside events unfold.

Washington could only smirk at the incessant chatter from the press and even among his own cabinet that the woman was his mistress. Yet, Martha was the only love of his life. She even laughed at the insinuations of Washington's infidelity. He cleared his throat, "Gentlemen, I assume you're here because you have news?" He asked.

Hamilton nodded looking grim, "Yes sir, it concerns Britannian Emperor Henry tu Britannia." He began, "Pinckney has reported that the Britannian Senate has named Elizabeth ro Britannia as Regent of the Empire." He noted the hardened look on the President's face, "The Regent has become rather… demanding of the Britannian nobility."

"Is Britannia look to crumble as France has?" Washington asked cautiously. It was not a pleasant day for anyone when that dreadful news broke. While Washington had been initially supportive of the revolution in Paris, he was outright horrified of the execution of the French Royal family.

"Neither Jefferson nor Pinckney believe that is likely." Hamilton explained, "The Regent has more of a loyal military than the French did. Yet... They remain uneasy."

"What's Jefferson's view on this…?" Washington wondered.

Hamilton snorted, "He wants to help the French."

"I can certainly see why he would advocate for such a thing," Arnold supplied, "Though I would advise against military intervention. As it stands, our own forces are practically laughable in comparison to the Britannian Armada. Our own soldiers are war weary as it is. Financially… well… I defer to your expertise, Mister Hamilton."

"Financially, we're in no position to supply them with any kind of aid or resources." Hamilton answered.

Washington splayed his fingers together as he took in the information. He clicked his tongue in thought, "Does Jefferson know how ill equipped we are, currently?" He asked.

"I'm afraid he does, and even still he wants to assist them." Hamilton grumbled, "The man has no understanding of finance…"

"And at the same time, I can understand why he wants to help them." The President spoke; he stood up from his desk and wandered over to a window where he watched the rebuilding of various buildings throughout the city. He looked at the citizens walking about and frowned slightly, "Yet… if we forsake them. Then we will be dealing with an embittered France."

"There is another option." The limette spoke finally, the three men turned to regard her, "You could send me to France."

"You?" Hamilton raised an eyebrow.

"Cecilia, you have an idea I take it?" Washington asked.

"You can't support them militarily nor financially." She stated simply, "It's as you've stated if you don't contribute in some way, they will not look fondly upon your nation. Send me, perhaps others if you so deem it. We might be able to help them form some semblance of a government that is amicable to yours." She smirked, "And you take care of some rather interesting problems at home, like dealing with Jefferson."

Hamilton smirked, "I have no idea how you've met such a charming woman, George. But I have to admit I like her idea."

Arnold rolled his eyes, "Only because you have a rather prominent feud with Jefferson."

Washington cleared his throat, "If I were to send with you a delegation, who would you ask?"

"Among the framers of the Constitution?" Cecilia replied, "I would require the assistance of John Jay, and Samuel Chase. If there are any else that they would recommend, I would be happy to have their services."

Washington nodded with a smirk upon his face, "Very well then. Gentlemen, I shall follow up with you individually." He nodded to Arnold and Hamilton. He watched the two men leave his office and shut the door behind them before turning back to the window and watched the sun set, he seemed almost somber in spite of everything, "So… why did you want to go to France, Ce–"

"I'd prefer if you did not speak that name here," Cecilia said sharply, her face looking rather indifferent in spite of the change in tone. Washington himself looked amused in spite of it, "To answer your question, I presume your feelings of conflict revolved around one of your visions?"

Washington nodded, "While I am opposed to the revolutionaries' act of barbarity, I have seen that France will be saved by an important figure. I am convinced though that he's going to need guidance so that Europe can truly become a prosperous nation much in the same vein as the United States of America."

"A United States of Europe?" Cecilia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No… nothing as fanciful as that, C.C." The President smiled.

Cecilia–C.C. only shrugged as she stared at Washington, "Tell me honestly George, do you hate me? For giving you that Geass, the power of absolute precognition?" He turned and looked at her with a curious expression, "It would make sense since we both know you despise politics."

Washington only smiled, "Not in the least C.C. I haven't had a reason to hate you." He gestured around the room, "You said that the Power of the King would condemn me to a path of loneliness? I don't think it did in the least. I became more than a farmer's son. I became a general in an army. I got to have a family, Martha and my children. I got to become the leader of a new nation. You might think it strange, but I also got to meet you."

He poured himself a glass of whiskey and took a swig, "The question I have for you though is, do you plan to stay in France after you're finished there?" He asked.

C.C. only shrugged once again, "To be honest I am unsure of where I'd like to go. Some part of me might return here to an independent America. I might wander. I truly do not have a thought on the matter."

"A pity." He took a drink, "But then… that's what makes you such an interesting person. I do believe; however, that if you are sincere about helping in France, you might consider granting the young man there a Geass to help him on his journey."

"I'll consider it." She replied as she made for the door.

Upon leaving, Washington merely took a drink and stared at the flag with a smile upon his face. He had a distinct feeling that that would be the last he ever saw of the lime haired woman. Part of him did feel sad; however, at the same time it allowed him to focus on the affairs of the United States. Something that didn't require the usage of his geass, had told him of a future conflicts with the Britannian Empire. For now… the United States had to prepare…

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ ** _Author's Notes:_** This was partially inspired by my Washington's America map on my DeviantArt page. Though, because of the knowledge from _Code Geass: Akito the Exiled_ , that map is now outdated. Euro Britannia seems to be Russia having gone full blown Anglophile. I could be wrong; however, Euro Britannia here is essentially the Russia Empire with a Britannian paint scheme.

In my first draft, I mentioned Horatio Gates having betrayed the Continental Congress; however, historically I was mistaken on that front. In this version, I've elected to have Gates die when Benedict Arnold captured Fort Ticonderoga so that way the man we associate with betrayal in America would get elevated and recognized for his achievements that historically, Gates stole credit for. Likewise, I decided to change the tone of the Britannian Court when Duke Finlay was called to account for his betrayal. I wanted to keep the idea that Henry was blaming himself for Finlay's failure, but somehow convey the tone that historically, Finlay would be known as the man who lost the colonies. But perhaps my favorite bit is the inclusion of Emperor Henry's daughter, Elizabeth who would later become Empress Elizabeth III.

It honestly did bother me how they never really seemed to go into too much detail as to how the past emperors and empresses were addressed in the show. I decided I'd borrow a little from _Code Geass Megiddo_ in that Henry Tudor X would be addressed as Henry tu Britannia. The title of "by the Grace of God of the Britannian Empire, Sovereign Head of the Dominion, Defender of the Faith, to all Lords and Temporal and all my subjects" with which Emperor Henry is addressed and addresses himself by is borrowed from _Lelouch of Britannia_. Frankly, I gotta admit that's probably one of the coolest things I've ever heard a ruler called. It's pretty snappy, so I wanted to use it in this particular case.

To those who are curious as to the timeline, or even how the United States flag looks, I invite you to check out my DeviantArt page. Any and all supplementary material relating to this story can be found on there.


	2. The Sum of Our Choices

**Chapter 02: The Sum of Our Choices**

" _The Euro-American Split was one of the worst diplomatic moves in the history of the world. When the First Pacific War broke out, the United States aided the Commonwealth of Australia as the terms of the Treaty of Sydney dictated. The Grand Alliance of Euro Britannia and the Empire of Japan had also suffered when Britannia proper declared their neutrality in the war. President Poincare had felt that any actions from Europe would draw Pendragon into the conflict. Even though we had negotiated the peace treaty between the newly formed Republic of Japan, Euro Britannia, and the rest of the warring powers, the Americans in Washington never really forgave us for that perceived slight. Even though we remain somewhat amicable even now, it's not like Washington would leap to our assistance if Britannia declared war on us. It's a damned shame if you ask me…" –_ _Clement Attlee, President of the European Union, October 9, 2010 a.t.b._

" _The Grey Scare, they called it. People sometimes forget that when 'Kennedyism' took root in the nation, nobody cared if the Constitution was being thrown out. Emperor Charles zi Britannia had all but declared us to be beneath the Holy Britannian Empire. They were scared of potential usurpers in the halls of Congress, the State Department, fear and suspicions were the norms when Kennedy first took to blacklisting every suspect monarchist out there. Initially I had been the one to lead the charge against the Marxist policies of the Chinese Federation; however, Joseph Kennedy had more accurately called to attention the threat posed by Britannia. Especially since they now have taken Japan and with it, the largest reservoir of Sakuradite in the world." – Joseph McCarthy, Democratic Senator of the State of Hamilton, November 7,_ _2010 a.t.b._

* * *

 **Imperial Palace  
** **Imperial City of Pendragon, Holy Britannian Empire  
** **May 5, 2010 a.t.b.**

The Imperial Palace was alive with whispers. The young boy walked through the thrones of people, though they were content to bow in respect, it was a mere farce. The whisperings behind his back made it clear what they really thought of the prince sired by their beloved emperor and his common-born empress. Prince Lelouch vi Britannia would not give these cretins the satisfaction on reacting to their words, no matter how they stung. He glared up to the man sitting on his throne. Some called him fanciful titles like 'Emperor' or the 'Sovereign Head of the Church of Britannia' but Lelouch called him 'Father,' though the title rung hollow. Charles zi Britannia had been negligent in his duties as a father, even as an emperor, and yet he dared to sit upon that throne as if nothing had happened! Lelouch resisted the urge to growl out in frustration. The prince would make his father see, he had to see that things were not well with the vi Britannia house. Nunnally, his little sister, had been in a coma and while the doctors were unsure if she would ever wake up they had been particularly certain that even if she did that she would never walk again.

"Hail, Your Majesty!" The boy proclaimed not even bothering with the proper decorum, "My mother, the Empress is dead!"

If he had hoped to sway his father with the obvious, he was sorely disappointed as Emperor Charles zi Britannia looked annoyed, "Old news. What of it?" He rumbled.

"What of it…?" Lelouch echoed with eyes wide in disbelief. Was the Emperor truly that callous…?

"You sought an audience with the Emperor of Britannia simply to inform me of that?" Charles scoffed, he glanced to the attendant, "Send the next one in, I tire of these childish games."

The court could only watch in astonishment as Lelouch, rather than take the obvious dismissal, charged up the stairs of the throne. The honor guard, to their credit moved to protect their emperor from the threat that had presented itself, ridiculous or not. Yet, much to their surprise the Emperor raised a hand to stay their hand. To the observer, one could almost see a faint twinkle of amusement in Charles' eyes. Obeying the simple, unspoken gesture the guards stood down. Lelouch looked to the man who was his father, yet did not act like one, "Father!" He exclaimed, "Why did you not protect Mother? You're the Emperor of Britannia! You're the greatest man in this nation, if not the world! You should have protected her, now you don't even visit Nunnally!" He exclaimed, hoping to find some measure of humanity within his negligent father.

"I have no use for that weakling."

That simple sentence held enough of a casual tone to leave Lelouch breathless. It had been one thing to hear such talk from the nobility that despised his common-born mother's ascendancy from mere consort to full fledged Empress, but to hear it said by his own father…? It was simply too much, "That weakling…?" He repeated weakly.

The Emperor's bored expression returned, "That is what it means to be royalty." He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He watched as the rage began to make its way through his son's stunned face.

"Then… I don't want to be your heir! I give up my claim to the throne!" The boy exclaimed. Perhaps it was rash, but he had no desire to play in this emperor's game. Many of the nobility in attendance looked scandalous at such a declaration and violation of etiquette. For his part, Charles looked faintly curious though it was also quite clear that the Emperor was quite annoyed. Lelouch felt that his anger was urging him to continue, "I'm tired of the fighting and the scheming to see who will succeed you! I want no part of it any longer! I have had enough!"

"Then you are dead." Charles thundered, his eyes narrowing in sheer outrage over the boy's audacity. "You have always been dead. You have been dead since you were born! Who gave you the fine clothes you wear and comfortable home? The food you eat and your very life? All of those, I have given to you, in short you are not nothing to me because you have never existed." He rose from his throne, surprisingly though Lelouch looked fearful, he did not back away. "Yet you dare to speak such foolishness to me!? Lelouch you are dead. Therefore you are entitled to nothing. I am sending you and Nunnally to Japan. There, as a prince and princess you shall serve as useful bargaining tools."

And so the declaration had been made. Lelouch could only blink in disbelief. It was a death sentence, perhaps all to fit the declaration. To be used as bargaining tools was a laugh; they would serve as an all too convenient excuse to invade Japan. Likely not even caring if they were killed in the chaos, it certainly fit the mindset of Emperor Charles zi Britannia. Lelouch eyed the guards stepping towards him, and simply took a step forward drawing out gasps from the nobility, "No." The prince spat angrily.

Emperor Charles blinked in surprise as he sat back down upon the throne; the mood of the court was rife with tension. Others would have taken the declaration without question whereas those of lesser stock would fall before his feet pleading for mercy. Lelouch had surprised him yet again, now the Britannian Emperor looked intrigued by this sudden case of outright defiance, "What?" He responded in an even tone.

If fatigue had set in, Lelouch did not show it. Rage and adrenaline coursed through his being as he glared at his father in defiance, "I will not obey your command." Lelouch declared. Not flinching as the guards descended upon him once more.

Once more, Charles held his hand to restrain the guards. He stared at the boy that was his son. A faint tugging at the corners of his mouth indicated some sense of amusement had crept its way into the Emperor's spirit. "Why?" He asked the sole word that escaped his lips was wrought with curiosity.

"If I am already dead, then what use am I?" Lelouch demanded, "If I am dead, then I have no purpose to even exist. To serve as a political tool is beneath me. I would much rather die as a king in my own right than to live for another second as a pawn in your game!"

Court had been paralyzed by the silent war of two massive egos clashing for supremacy. Then the silence broke through a low chuckle from the Emperor. It gathered in force before Charles threw his head back in a full laugh, "Well said. Well said, Lelouch vi Britannia! Perhaps I was wrong about you, after all." He smirked as he stood up and walked down towards his son. He placed a hand upon the boy's shoulder, "I shall rescind my declaration, there appears to be some use for your after all." The Emperor's smirk faded as he strolled back to his throne and sat down, "Lelouch, take heed and commit this moment of leniency to memory. The next time you come before me, you will either be a victorious general or an example to future generations of how some cases of audacity are merely the ravings of the weak." He raised an eyebrow at the boy's look of confusion, "Now, be gone from my sight!"

Reality crashed into Lelouch with the force of an artillery strike. Placing one hand behind his back and the other before him, the boy bowed before spinning on his heel and walking out of the room. The sycophants would whisper among themselves and whisper about the common-born prince's audacity. To Lelouch, it did not matter. His father was dead to him. What he would focus on is keeping his house afloat. He would build a happier life for Nunnally.

' _To do that…I will wage a war against any who harm her. I must wage a war against the enemies of her happiness…'_ He thought before glancing back at his father, ' _And you're the first person on my list, Father…'_

* * *

 **Prime Minister's Office  
** **Tokyo, Republic of Japan  
** **August 5, 2010 a.t.b.**

Earl of Cascadia, Walter Stadtfeld looked to the ruins of the Euro Britannian embassy with a frown. It was an unfortunate event that claimed the life of Ambassador Nikita Kruschev. The masterminds, a terrorist organization known only as the Hachiman, claimed responsibility citing the white peace that the Euro Britannian government negotiated in their withdrawal from the Pacific War as justification for Kruschev's death. Adamantly opposed to the new Republic of Japan, it had astounded him how brazen they had become. It used to be simple harassment of the Japanese government, but the assassination of an ambassador was an entirely different matter. Stadtfeld clasped his hands together as he listened to the ticking on a clock on the wall; no doubt Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi was up to his eyeballs in the ravings from St. Petersburg. On some level, Stadtfeld pitied the man, terrorists did not speak for a nation, and the fact that Japan was left holding the bag in the aftermath unnerved him. The Holy Britannian Empire had amassed a fair amount of territory across the globe with colonies in Africa and in the Pacific, and each conquest had been for far less.

The colonization wasn't what bothered him, but rather the process that was involved in such a conquest. Stripping those countries and territories of any semblance of an identity and branding them with only numbers sickened him. The Philippines had been the latest conquest though and that made many foreign powers, especially those in the Pacific Ocean, fairly nervous. Area Ten had been fairly easy to take as the Australians had let it go independent shortly after the Pacific War, yet it raised eyebrows here in Japan. Stadtfeld couldn't really blame them, three colonies in Africa and seven in the Pacific? It made sense to be worried. The Euro Britannians likely were pushing for outright invasion; however, things were far too silent for comfort.

The doors opened as a rather aged man stepped out into the lobby. Wearing a crisp black suit of western design, the man's dark brown hair had been dusted with grey due to the stresses of his office, "Earl Stadtfeld?" He asked in a baritone voice, one that reminded the Earl immensely of the Emperor, "Let's talk in my office."

Stadtfeld nodded, "Of course Prime Minister Kururugi." He smiled before following the man into the office.

The office itself was rather spacious, lavish to an extent. Red carpeting along with ivory tiled walls complemented the building rather well, sitting down at the desk the Earl of Cascadia was surprised to be offered a glass of sake. Sitting down across from him, Genbu Kururugi looked exhausted, "Politics… how tiresome." He muttered pouring himself a glass of the liquor, he downed his glass in one swallow before looking at Stadtfeld with a piercing gaze, "Tell me… what is Britannia's stance on the death of Ambassador Kruschev?"

Stadtfeld could only blink, "Officially… Imperial Chancellor Prince Schneizel is committed to hunting down the terrorist group known as the Hachiman." He stated; however, the glare from Japan's Prime Minister did not calm him, "Did I say something wrong, sir?"

"Let's cut the bullshit." Kururugi growled, "Your Emperor couldn't give a rat's ass about whether or not Hachiman is involved in this!"

If it had been Emperor Theseus or even Emperor Thomas, their concern of Hachiman would have been true. Yet, Emperor Charles did not seem particularly invested in this matter. Earl Stadtfeld glanced around before sighing, "You're right in that regard, Your Excellency." He said, "Emperor Charles does not seem motivated to finding Hachiman and eliminating them. Having said that, I am of the mindset that Second Prince Schneizel is acting out of his concerns as a statesman and wishes to avoid bloodshed if at all possible."

"Would it really come to war, Walter?" Kururugi asked, a nasty feeling developing in the pit of his stomach.

" _Si vis pacem, para bellum._ " The Earl replied, "If you want peace, prepare for war. It's an old Roman saying, but accurate. The Homeland is trying to keep the peace; however, Euro Britannia is not as keen to listen. To be frank, I can't blame them whatsoever. Were I Grand Duke Highland, I would be chomping at the bit for a war." Stadtfeld noticed a faint smirk on Kururugi's face, "Fortunately, we Britannians are made of much sterner stuff than our Slavic cousins to the west. Yet, I am not surprised to hear troubling rumors that the homeland is also eager for conquest."

Kururugi threw his head back in a laugh, "I figured as much." He admitted with a smile in spite of himself, "In your view, if it came to war, how long could Japan hold out?"

"Four weeks at most, two if the Britannian homeland were to get involved." The nobleman replied gravely, "Your only hope is to court an alliance with the European Union or the United States in order to keep the peace."

Kururugi sneered, "Attlee would rather bury his head in the sand while keeping his constituents happy. MacArthur, on the other hand for all of his anti-Britannian rhetoric is not a friend of Japan." The Prime Minister noticed the look of confusion on Stadtfeld's face, "Oh certainly, he is friendly with us; however, the United States will not jump at the call to defend us. Perhaps they still have lingering sentiments of the Empire of Japan. I can't say for certain."

The Earl frowned, "Perhaps you should make a deal with them. Nuremberg and Washington, I mean. Make them an offer that only a madman would refuse." He suggested, "You have the world's largest supply of sakuradite, use it to your advantage. It sounds strange, I know coming from a Britannian; however, I have my reasons for wanting Japan unmolested by any war."

"Your children?"-

Stadtfeld nodded, "Indeed so, I cannot say for certain if Naoto or Kallen would be received well in Britannia. Lady Dorothea Ernst is not looked upon well due to her Kenyan heritage in spite of her being Knights of the Round." He shrugged, "As a father yourself, you can surely understand why I want to avoid a war. I do not believe that Britannia would look upon Suzaku as anything more than whatever number that they would bestow upon this country."

That trouble Kururugi immensely, "Surely the world would not slumber as Britannia takes this land as their own?" He blinked as Stadtfeld's expression only grew dimmer, "…It's not that they won't… it would turn Japan into the biggest bloodbath since Mumbai…"

"Indeed. If Britannia attacks a sovereign nation that has no affiliation with Hachiman all in the name of vengeance, then it will force the rest of the world to intervene on Japan's behalf; however, the world will simply carve Japan up into mere puppet states to project their military power." The Earl explained taking a sip of his drink, "It's as I have said, you would be better off making an alliance with Attlee or MacArthur, preferably both in order to preserve Japan's sovereignty."

Kururugi only frowned at the grave tone that the Britannian Ambassador spoke with while he sipped thoughtfully upon his drink before letting out a sigh, "I'll consider my options…" He said with finality dictating his tone, "In the meantime… I have to prepare my military forces for an inevitable strike as well. It's as you said so eloquently, _si vis pacem, para bellum._ "

When Kururugi stood up, Stadtfeld stood with him and merely shook his hand, "I can only pray that reason and wisdom hold true, Prime Minister. I will see what I can do to keep the Homeland from acting rashly; however, if the Britannian Emperor wishes for war there is very little I can for you." He admitted remorsefully.

"I appreciate the effort all the same, Earl Stadtfeld, and I wish you luck." Kururugi replied.

With that, Stadtfeld walked out of the office with his heart heavy. He looked at the setting sun with a frown upon his face. There was only so much that he could do really. It was almost laughable that they even had a legislature like the Imperial Senate when the Emperor practically held supreme power in the Homeland. If Emperor Charles wanted a war, then there was nothing that they could do about it. The Americans were a forceful lot; however, it was perhaps a small mercy that they clung religiously to their constitution and left the power of declaring war to the legislature, even though the President was commander-in-chief of the armed forces. Stadtfeld ran a hand through his fiery red hair as he began to think of a way to smuggle his wife and children out of the country. It just wouldn't be safe for them any longer.

Stepping out into the evening air, he got into his limousine and pulled forth his laptop. He had opened up a document and began typing away on the keyboard. The sound of the driver's window rolled down; however, drawing the attention of the Earl of Cascadia. Being greeted by the sight of the barrel of a gun being pointed directly at him was certainly the last thing he could have expected, "Think on your sins, Britannian…" A shot rang out bursting through the laptop and hitting the Earl square in the chest. "…and make peace with your god."

Unimaginable pain ripped through Walter Stadtfeld's being as blood began pouring from his wound. He tried to open the door only to fall out of the limousine in a heap. The tires squealed as the vehicle took off leaving the dying Earl crawling desperately towards the Prime Minister's office. He had been hoping desperately that someone would see him, more importantly, that someone would help him. Yet… it seemed hopeless as his vision began to darken. Each breath and movement became more strenuous. Finally he collapsed flat on the ground, tears in his eyes as his thoughts drifted to his wife and children, ' _Kallen… Naoto… I don't think I'm going to be able to make it home tonight…'_

* * *

 **Oval Office  
** **Washington D.C., United States of America  
** **August 11, 2010 a.t.b.**

President Douglas MacArthur sat at his desk with his head in his hands. His shoulders heavy as he glanced at the television screen in the office. Emperor Charles zi Britannia had taken to the podium giving a grandiose speech about the senseless slaughter of the Britannian Ambassador to Japan, about how the autopsy reports showed that Walter Stadtfeld's death was caused by a pistol carried in the Japanese military. If it was a lie, it was damn good one. MacArthur knew Japan's laws regarding guns quite extensively; hell… he helped craft them. Normal civilians couldn't acquire guns; even the police didn't make use of guns. It meant only one thing and that thing made him ill: It meant that the Japanese government sanctioned the assassination.

Such a realization made the situation of the United States all the more uneasy since any action against Britannia or Euro Britannia would all but send the message that they too supported the death of an ambassador. While at first he was tempted to dismiss it as Britannian propaganda and nothing else, there were unsettling reports from the European Union that the Japanese Diet had presented a plan to intern anyone regarded as 'unreliable', including foreigners, ethnic minorities, and Japanese known to hold 'questionable' political beliefs. He had to laugh when his own Ambassador to Japan, Adlai Stevenson, had told the Prime Minister, in conjunction with the European Union that Japan would get not so much as a brass wingnut if such a plan were to proceed.

A knock at the door roused him from his thoughts; he muted the television and looked up at a man wearing a charcoal suit. The man seemed reasonably in his prime; however, the grey dusting his otherwise black hair gave away his age, "Mister President, I'm Matthew Harker, Deputy Director of the Office of Strategic Services." He stated while grasping MacArthur's offered hand, "Director Bush regrets his inability to attend the meeting. Currently, the director is being treated for kidney stones."

MacArthur visibly winced, understanding the pain associated with practically pissing glass, "What have you got for me then?" He asked sitting down at his desk.

"Since the Emperor has declared war on Japan, we have reports from Australia that they have begun deploying vast amounts of soldiers, ships, aircraft, and even a new type of weapon." The Deputy Director replied showing the President a picture of the Britannian navy. "From our observations, the Britannians are looking to add Japan to their growing collection of colonies." Harker paused for a moment and then shrugged, "Well I guess you could call them 'Areas,' but I suppose it's like how the Euros pronounce tomatoes. It doesn't really matter because it's still the same thing."

The President looked at him curiously, "What are these…?" He tapped on a picture of a giant humanoid and metallic looking object.

Harker leaned in and grimaced, "Ah yes, their new weapon. They call them 'Knightmare Frames' kind of grandiose in a way of a title, but I'd truly hate to face these things in combat. Imagine having the firepower of a tank and yet the mobility of a motorcycle." He explained, "The rumors suggested that they were first deployed when Britannia launched an assault on Malaysia."

MacArthur nodded, "A test run." He grunted, the deputy director looked at him strangely, "Back three years ago, President Byrnes confided in me how he was astounded Malaysia fell so quickly with China practically watching and doing nothing." The President mused while grabbing his trademarked pipe, "It's entirely probable that those rumors you've heard are perhaps uncomfortably close to the truth. It certainly makes sense anyway."

"Mister President, have you decided on the course of action that the United States will take?" Harker asked.

There was the question that the President dreaded being asked. It was so much easier when the tensions were over a terrorist organization versus a legitimate government. He puffed thoughtfully on his pipe before exhaling a cloud of smoke, "I sincerely don't know what the correct option is." He frowned, "I sometimes find myself wondering if Eisenhower would've made a better president. He's certainly good at his job as Secretary of War, but… I think he could have understood the position far better and even could have possibly prevented this from spiraling out of control."

Harker only through his head back in laughter causing the President to scowl, "Is something funny?" MacArthur growled, "I'm afraid I missed the joke."

"Forgive me sir, but you simply are placing too much blame upon your shoulders. In actuality, things are merely the results of circumstance." Harker answered easily, "Running a nation is far, _far_ different than island hopping the Philippines in the Pacific War– well I suppose we'll call it the First Pacific War now."

"That isn't helpful." MacArthur muttered, "Get to the point before I lose patience."

Harker cleared his throat, "When Britannia made their attack on Malaysia, President Byrnes talked with Director Bush's predecessor and sought advice on many things. Donovan urged him to remain neutral and start building adequate defense at home. Roosevelt had the same mindset as Donovan. In fact, Roosevelt kept the military on high alert, if you remember, during the Emblem of Blood incident."

MacArthur shuddered in horror at the mention of the event commonly called the Second Britannian Civil War. He looked at Harker with a thought plaguing him, "So what are you saying…? We should do nothing?"

"I'm saying that we should prepare ourselves, Mister President. I don't believe Charles has any intentions of leaving us in peace, not for awhile anyway." Harker replied, "Emperor Charles is much different that Thomas, he's more committed to expanding Britannia's might. And with these knightmare frames of his? We don't stand a chance. Yet."

"Yet?" MacArthur blinked.

"Section Fifty One has begun analyzing blueprints of these knightmare frames, in particular one of their older generations: The Ganymede." Harker pointed to another knightmare picture, "OSS acquired this at great risk, and it's not everyday one gets access to the Ashford Foundation, especially now that they're under such heavy scrutiny for Empress Marianne's death."

"Which wife was that one again…?" The President grumbled, he noted the faint smirk playing on Harker's lips, "Sorry, the Emperor has so many wives that it's difficult to keep track. How many does he have…? Fifty?"

"One hundred eight consorts, at least before Marianne vi Britannia was crowned Empress. Certainly before her death." Harker's smirk became more prominent at the bewildered expression on MacArthur's face, "Any member of the Royal Family may take as many consorts as they wish, and Charles himself did as such to secure his bid for the throne. But only one of the consorts may be crowned as Empress. You can imagine the competition this breeds among the consorts for the Emperor's favor."

"Christ…" MacArthur chuckled, "One hundred eight wives… my own wife gives me such grief, I couldn't imagine having one more wife let alone _that_ many." The President turned to look at Harker, "How soon could we get a Ganymede of our own?"

Harker gave a predatory smile that to some of lesser stature would find frightening, "Oh, that's not the problem. The problem is getting knightmares on the caliber of these new models." The smirk did not fade, only grew wider, "Given enough time, and the work we're pushing onto Section Fifty One, we could have one by the end of the month. It may not be enough to save Japan, but it will give us time to make and improve our knightmare frames. Should the worst happen and Emperor Charles sees fit to try and make a push into the United States, we will be ready." He explained, "Add into the mix the advancements we're making in the Roswell facility, we could very well close the technological gap that's presented itself."

MacArthur nodded in understanding. He frowned looking at his watch, "I'll have to catch up with you later, Deputy Director. My press secretary's been on my case about addressing the nation. Hell… the world on where the United States stands in regards to the situation."

"Please, just call me Matthew, sir." Harker smiled pleasantly, "We're in this for the long haul, so we might as well get comfortable working together."

The President chuckled as he walked out of the office. He utterly despised the position he was in. This wasn't even right to call it a war. It was better described as a slaughter. MacArthur walked towards the doors of the White House Press Room and braced himself. With a heavy sigh, he walked into the room where only a single camera was stationed. He frowned, he hated speeches. It was only by some miracle he could have ever slogged through a State of the Union Address. This speech; however… would be the most difficult yet. He stepped up to the podium and sighed, waiting for the light to signal, " _Mister President we go live in one…two…three!"_

There went the light, "Good afternoon my fellow Americans. Some of you may have already heard the unfortunate news. The Holy Britannian Empire has made the choice to seek war with the Republic of Japan. Many of my staff and even some of your duly elected senators and congressmen have made their positions abundantly clear. Some wish to stay out of the conflict. Some wish to bring the full might of American justice down upon the Britannian Empire." MacArthur fought the urge to frown instead keeping his features calm, "I sincerely wish for an end to such a bloody conflict, I truly do. However, it is not the policy of the United States of America to support the sanctioned assassination of foreign diplomats. It is because of Ambassador Stadtfeld's death that the State Department recalled Ambassador Stevenson. I urge Prime Minister Kururugi to negotiate a peace with Britannia and I also urge him to stand trial for the assassination of Earl Stadtfeld. I also urge the Holy Britannian Empire to withdraw fully from the Republic of Japan should such overtures be made. Legitimate or grievance or not, Britannia is invading the sovereignty of another nation and that cannot be allowed if the Prime Minister seeks to make peace." He took a breath, "It is with a heavy heart that I must declare that the United States of America shall not seek to engage in any side of this war. However, this neutrality only extends so long as the Commonwealth of Australia and our own territories remain unharmed. Should any power, whether Japan, Britannia, Euro Britannia, the Chinese Federation, or anyone else see fit to attack Australia or the United States, we will retaliate in kind. For now, I can only hope that peace prevails and that madness can end. Thank you and God bless these United States."

* * *

 **Tokyo, Republic of Japan  
** **August 20, 2010 a.t.b.**

Kallen and her older brother were running for dear life through the war torn streets of Tokyo. Their mother had been gunned down by strange soldiers. Immediately the two skidded to a halt when a bright light was shone upon them. Kallen let out a surprised yelp when Naoto had dragged her down an alleyway before gunfire erupted. The two of them ducked into a ruined building as Naoto looked frantically for a place that the two of them could hide. Rushing to a closet, he and Kallen quickly ducked in before quickly shutting the door. Kallen's eyes were wide in terror as she stared up at her brother, "N-naoto…" She whimpered.

"Shut up Kallen…" He whispered hearing the sound of soldiers entering the building. She winced at the harshness with which he spoke; however, she obeyed her older brother.

"Where'd those little brats get to?!" A soldier howled in frustration.

"Captain Kirkham, they couldn't have gone far, what's it to you if two little Nips escape?" Another asked.

Naoto grit his teeth in frustration while looking back at his sister, he pressed a finger to his lips. He scooted closer to hear the mutterings of the soldiers. One of the soldiers chuckled, "Yeah I mean it's not like they can do anything to hurt us!"

A growl of irritation came, "You idiots don't get it do you?" Another voice–presumably Kirkham rumbled, "That bitch was telling the truth. Earl Stadtfeld went native, his kids are half breeds. By Britannian law, they're supposed to be protected. We fucked up, pure and simple. However… no one's going to give two shits if they died in the fighting. So find those kids and put a bullet in their heads! I'd think that you could understand that, Lieutenant Hemwick!"

The other soldier– Hemwick gulped as he moved closer to the door. Naoto moved further back as quietly as he could. The footsteps were getting closer to the door as he looked at his sister for a second, almost sadly. Kallen watched as the door slowly opened and Naoto leapt out to tackle one of the soldiers to the ground. Naoto grabbed the knife holstered in the man's tunic before slicing the soldier's throat, in a split second he was rushing after another. Two shots rang out hitting the boy in the chest while Kallen watched in horror. She brought her knees to her chest and began sobbing softly. This had to be a horrible dream… right? She was going to wake up any second now, wasn't she?

"Jesus… how'd that little kid move so damn fast?" Hemwick muttered looking at his dead comrade, then looking over at the kid, "It's a damn shame… such a talented kid would've been good in the military."

Kirkham only snorted, "Well, let's remember Earl Stadtfeld was once a soldier. Likely, he trained the boy in self defense. Kid's not all that bright if he thought he could take us on though." Kirkham's eyebrows rose at the faint sounds of sobbing, "Well… he's even stupider for leaving the other brat defenseless."

Hemwick frowned, "Captain… surely this isn't necessary…" He muttered as he stood up to regard Kirkham, "This isn't right and you know it…"

"I'm sorry, but what are you suggesting, Lieutenant?" The Captain's eyes narrowed, "That we all go down for shooting Earl Stadtfeld's wife? How do you think they're going to react to that? Your family name will be tarred!"

Hemwick's eyes were like ice, "You're only worried about this because of your father. You could give a shit less about the girl, all you care about is your fucking family name!" He snapped, unconcerned at the withering glare his superior gave.

"I'll let that slide, _Lieutenant_." Kirkham replied as he marched towards the closet.

Kallen scrambled back screaming for dear life as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and began dragging her back into the living room. Hemwick looked sickened by the display. The girl's attempts at breaking away were easily undone as she was thrown onto the floor; Kallen began earnestly sobbing much to the captain's delight. Hemwick's look of revulsion grew more as Kirkham looked at him expectantly, "Put a big fat hole in her head." Kirkham ordered, "Consider it a way to make up for your insubordination."

"No." Hemwick replied icily, "I'm not about to kill a child!"

Kallen only closed her eyes tightly hoping to wake up safe in her bed. A growl from Kirkham pulled her back into this unfortunate nightmare. Looking up she could see both were pointing their guns at one another. The harsh screech of wheels skidding on concrete alerted all three of them to someone else having arrived. Footsteps echoed in droves indicating a full squadron was nearby. Soon, the three became many as Britannian soldiers stormed into the room looking disgusted at the sight of Naoto's cooling corpse.

"Who is in charge of your unit?" Kirkham replied, angered at the intrusion.

"Oh they're my men." A tenor voice called out, "Hopefully you can explain a few things to me, Captain…"

A man with messy brown hair and blue eyes stepped from the ranks. Immediately, Hemwick snapped to a salute. Kallen, meanwhile silently scampered off to the closet and huddled down trying to make herself even smaller. Kirkham gulped nervously, "Colonel Seward…" He breathed out, "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

The newcomer merely looked at Kirkham with a sense of indifference before stepping over and examining the body of Naoto. He sighed, "Gentlemen. I'm placed in bit of bewilderment. I was called by Lady Stadtfeld to escort her and her children out of Japan. When I arrived; however, I was greeted by the sight of her dead body." He walked around Kirkham's men like a serpent slithering around the room. "With the children missing, I feared the worst. Now I find one dead, and another scared for her life. Soldiers of the Empire acting as butchers, killing the son of a nobleman whose very death started this conflict." He looked at Hemwick, "What does that sound like to you, Lieutenant?"

"Treason, sir." Hemwick replied.

"Again?" Seward asked holding a hand to his ear for effect.

"Treason, Colonel."

"Indeed, treason." Seward resumed his circling nature. "Now, what is the punishment for treason? Now we all know the answer to that." He looked at Kirkham, "All who commit treason are sentenced to die. Take Captain Kirkham out back and have him shot. Lieutenant Hemwick is to be taken into custody you are fully authorized to execute him as well should he attempt to escape."

Immediately Seward's own men grabbed hold of Kirkham and led him outside. The Colonel stared for a few seconds hearing the telling sounds of a gunshot before sighing, he watched as his men led Hemwick out of the front door before walking towards the closet. Glancing back at Naoto's body, his frown grew deeper as he clenched his fists. Seward stood just in the doorframe and sighed softly, "Can you come out, my dear?" He asked gently.

To Kallen, it was different hearing him talk to her. He sounded far gentler than he had when he had walked in, she sniffed softly before standing up and walking towards him. Seward blinked before unclasping his cloak and draping it around her, "I'm Jonathan." He said with a soft smile, "What's your name?"

"K-Kallen…" The girl sniffled drawing the cloak tighter.

Seward placed a hand upon her head smoothing out her tussled her, "Kallen… I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for all that's happened to you…" He said softly, "If you'd like, I'd like to take you away from this place."

"B-but… Naoto and Mother…"

"Wouldn't want you to remain here," Seward said softly.

"Where… where will I go?" She asked softly feeling the tears coming in full force.

Seward offered her his hand, "If you come with me, I will protect you. I will care for you, and more than anything, I will help you and follow you down whatever path you choose to take." He smiled when she took his hand.

It was elementary really; Kallen didn't see much of a choice really. When the colonel picked her up and stood up, she looked at her brother's body and felt only anger slowly building up. She was angry. Revenge… that sounded extremely appealing. Oh yes… her enemies would suffer for having taken her family from her…

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Alright, so this chapter was a frustrating thing. The first draft of it felt too much like a rip off of _Ice and Fire_ by AlSmash (great read, by the way). But this draft I'm much, MUCH happier with. Earl Stadtfeld's death was partially inspired by the death of Maes Hughes from _Full Metal Alchemist_. To any who are confused by the quotes above, it was suggested that I employ a timeline to help explain things in the universe; however, I wanted to instead use various figures to explain the shape of the world as opposed to simply giving off a chronological list of events.

So, I know that the death of Kallen's father didn't kick the war off in canon; however, I needed a few legitimate reasons to send Britannia into Japan without pissing off the rest of the world, especially with Lelouch and Nunnally remaining royals in Britannia. This is done because Britannia doesn't have the population or the manpower to wage constant wars without caring who they piss off like they do in canon. Likewise, as gung-ho as Douglas MacArthur is, he's also competent enough to know when to pick his fights. Case in point, MacArthur advised Eisenhower on how to peacefully end the Korean War; he also advised JFK and LBJ into not committing to Vietnam.

Honestly, the biggest challenge here was making sure that MacArthur honestly sounded conflicted about having the United States remain neutral in the Second Pacific War. Some might be wondering what the Grey Scare is and I'm more than happy to explain: The Grey Scare is essentially the Red Scare but replacing the Communists with Britannian Monarchism. In other words, the United States fears the Britannians influencing their people more so than they fear Communism at this point in time. And while McCarthy leading that charge would've been obvious, I've always enjoyed the thought of Joseph Kennedy being put into an antagonistic role.

Some might give me hell for what I've done to the Chinese Federation, but allow me to explain. I was never a fan of the haphazard attempt at making China into some weird _Romance of the Three Kings_ knock off. As Charles himself said in Season One, the Chinese Federation practiced an equal distribution of wealth. This echoes a sentiment that Wing Zero Alpha has had in his _Code Geass: Megiddo_ fanfic. Speaking of _Megiddo_ , I had to enjoy the story's exploration of Dorothea Ernst's skin color and the implications that it had for her overall. Likewise, I borrowed the _Megiddo -_ Britannia's government structure and some of their history. While sure the Britannian Empire in canon had a Parliament and a Prime Minister, it just didn't have that same imposing ring that "Imperial Senate" or "Imperial Chancellor" did. Furthermore, I am generally appalled by the European Union in canon and decided that the EU should in fact have a government structure similar to that of the United States as opposed to being led by a Triumvirate of three presidents… Seriously… what the hell is that about?

I also elected to bring in several Russian historical figures as members of Euro Britannia, because honestly until _Akito the Exiled_ came out it always baffled me how the Britannians had conquered Russia. Like _Akito the Exiled_ , I elected to have Russia begin to emulate Britannia to such a degree that they renamed the empire into Euro Britannia. Though, don't expect there to be a Joseph Stalin in Euro Britannian nobility.

As always, please read and review!


End file.
